Happy Birthday Seto!
by XxShadowFallxX
Summary: A Birthday One-Shot for Lolliphone. Happy Birthday!


**Happy Birthday Seto!**

"Happy Birthday, Seto!" Sai said her face gleamed as she handed a pink box to the burnt umber haired boy. It was Seto's sixteenth birthday and Ren and Sai had thrown him a surprise birthday party. They sat at a wooden table at Ren's apartment. The whole place had been decked with purple and turquoise streamers. Balloons were tied in little bouquets around the room and loose ones bobbed about. The table had a festive cloth thrown over it, covered in party popper remains from when Seto entered. He ran his fingers over the floral pink box. It wasn't hard to notice that Seto was un-easy. He found it hard to sit still and was constantly looking at the door. Every one of his friends was here, all except one. Crow hadn't shown up yet and Sai had kept on reminding him that he would be here soon.

"Com'on Seto, Cheer up! It's your birthday!" Sai smiled at him and gave him a nudge. "Open it!"

Seto stared down at the pink box, it had a great design. A floral pink box with a green bow and a little card with a smiley face, Seto sighed and pulled off the ribbon and opened the box. Inside was a cute piggy pushy. Seto smiled at it warmly.

"Thanks Sai!" He said making the little piggy do a little dance.

Ren was next handing him a sliver box with a purple bow. It held a necklace with a purple ribbon and a small gold bell.

"Thanks Ren!" Seto said giving her a hug.

By the end, Seto had a pile of presents in front of him by Crow was still a no-show.

"Shall we do the cake?" Ren said standing up to get the chocolate cake from the kitchen.

Seto opened his mouth to reply but a familiar voice interrupted. "You were planning to do the cake without me?" Out of the shadows stepped an ebony haired boy with piercing green eyes and a cat grin. Seto jumped up out of his seat in surprise.

"Crow!" He said lunging himself into his best friends arms. "I was beginning to think that you'd never show!"

Crow smiled warmly at the mahogany haired boy. "Do you think I'd miss my best friend's birthday?"

The truth that was apparent to everyone but Seto and Crow. The two were more than friends. The way Crow always smiled at Seto and tendered to his every need. And Seto, the way he hugged Crow at every entrance he gave, snuggling into his chest. They were very clingy to each other, and were very worrying when the other wasn't there.

"Happy birthday, Seto" Crow said handing him a purple box when they stopped hugging. It was much larger than the other presents Seto had gotten, more thought out too. It was a lovely deep purple to match Crows hat with a turquoise bow to match Seto jacket. Crow also handed him a lovely card, it was pink and red with a glittery love heart and lots of little ones around the edge. The card red:

_**Dear Seto **_

_**Happy Birthday!**_

_**Meet me by the carousel ride tonight**_

_**3 Crow**_

Seto smiled at the ebony haired boy and opened his present. It was a miniature purple carousel with seven white horses. They all had different bridals and on the last two there was mini wooden Crow and a little wooden Seto. A large smile broke onto Seto's face.

"Thank you, Crow!" He said squeezing him once again.

-xXx-

The night was cold, dark and miserable. Crow a lit candle to see if Seto was anywhere to be seen. He sat on a white horse with a purple bridal on the carousel. He looked about the park; it had not been open in at least twenty years. It had a grungy smell about it and everything had a thick layer of dust and dirt. Vandals had left their marks on the fences, stands and rides. In fact most rides in the park were broken down and filthy. The roller coaster was so limp and weak that if you stepped on it you would fall straight through. The merry-go-round looked as if the wheel would break off any second and roll away. The tea cups were filthy and horrible with grungy water in the bottom of every one. All the rides, except the carousel. The carousel was a memoir of how Crow and Seto first met. Ever since then they had kept on coming back and took care of it. Crow was trying to figure out how to get it working again and Seto kept it clean.

That's what led to Crow meeting Seto here tonight. Crow had gotten the carousel operational again and was going to make that his official birthday present.

"Crow!" Seto called.

Out of the steamy mist Seto ran up and gave Crow a squeeze.

"So you finally made it!" Crow said hugging Seto back.

The small auburn-haired boy smiled brightly to his best friend, lavender eyes reflecting the moonlight behind them. "I wouldn't miss it for the world." He grinned, stepping back from the ebony-haired boy.

Crow could still remember when he and the auburn haired first met. Yes, right here in the vile old amusement park.

Seto had gotten lost looking for Ren one evening, and Crow had been out plundering for 'precious' things. Upon laying eyes on the coat-wearing boy, strolling naively around with this torch, he knew he had found something 'precious'. And he wasn't just talking about that little silver locket draped around his neck. Crow had 'stolen' the said item; the two got into a little game of Catch me if you can. Thanks to the purple and maroon clothed boy's gymnastic skills, he climbed the Ferris wheel, dangling the locket over the edge whilst intimating the smaller boy. Even before befriending the younger, Crow had always had a crush on him. Teasing was just his way of showing his affections (That and 'accidently' stumbling forward and steeling the auburn's first kiss).

"You ready for your birthday present?" The raven-haired boy asked, walking back to the carousel a catish grin on his face.

"Whaa?" The turquoise clad male said rather confused, walking up beside his best friend. "Didn't you already give me my present?" He asked looking into the other's green irises.

The black haired chuckled before shaking a single digit at the other. "That was your side present; this is your main one." He jumped up onto the carousel and walked to the large single pillar in the centre.

"Oh Crow, you didn't have-" The red-headed boy was cut off when Crow began to press buttons on the control pad.

He gasped when the over-jewelled boy pulled a lever, and the whole carousel sprung to life. The lights shone brightly and circus-themed music began to play. The horses began to gallop away, bobbling up and down as they rotated on the giant spindle.

"Ta-da!" Crow shouted flinging his arms out wide.

"Yo-you got it working!" Seto cheered, running up to his best friend. He found some difficulty because the carousel was in motion, but that did not affect his excitement one bit.

"Yup." The ebony haired grinned, pulling down a different lever making it stop movement, but the lights and music still were on. "No why don't you go get on that little stallion over there?" he asked, pointing to the said horse.

Seto grinned and scampered over to the white wooden horse, as if he were a little boy riding one for the first time. Crow pulled the lever down and the carousel started up again. "Oh~!" Seto shouted, gripping onto the poll as if the horse was bopping up and down erratically and the speed was incredibly intense (Which it would be if you were a snail). "You should try this Crow! It is so~ fun!" He called to the other, the child-like grin still ruling his lips.

Before he could blink, the purple clad boy was sitting on the horses head in front of him, gloved hands wrapping around his own. Seto felt the heat rise to his cheeks at the feeling, despite the maroon material preventing any skin from touching.

"You're right!" Crow said, his Cheshire cat grin pursing his lips. "This is fun."

The boys enjoyed a few more moments of the musical adventure. Crow turned around and looked deep into the lavender eyes of his crush, getting lost in there every detail. Seto returned this look, doing the very same, but getting more nervous by the second.

The auburn haired broke there gaze and whispered. "Crow."

"Hm?"

"Thank yo-"

Seto was cut off by the sudden feel of pale lips on his own. He gasped at first, but did not try to pull away. Eventually, he returned that kiss.

"You're welcome." Crow smiled as the two pulled away.

The two engaged in a kiss for the second time that night. Both, enjoying it and putting equal amounts of passion into that kiss. They broke away again and Crow smiled.

"Happy birthday Seto."


End file.
